


请别爱上他10

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 30





	请别爱上他10

请别爱上他10

欲望很简单，而爱，很危险。

所以，陆绎的爱与欲只给一个人——袁今夏。

氤氲的黑暗里，轻柔的音乐兀自响着。

陆绎跪在床上，欣赏着赤裸的女人，这次……是怕她伤到他，束缚的铁链绑在了袁今夏的双腕上。

因为药物的作用，几乎不用前戏，女人的下体一股股沁着水，磨蹭挤压的白晃晃长腿，难耐地在柔软的床上扭动着。

她的肌肤，还是一样的白皙、柔软，声音依旧让人血脉喷张。

陆绎好整以暇欣赏了一下女人的媚态，打开了她的双腿，手指探进了水泽满满的花唇，一点点地探寻，直到找到她内壁上的半个指甲盖大小的凸起。

他试着用手指刮擦了一下这皱壁状隆起，只是一下，汁水淋漓，女人欢愉的尖叫盖过了音乐。

陆绎突兀地笑了起来，盯着两指间残留的蜜液，轻轻搓了下，拉扯出一条银线，舔干净手指上的涟漪——微咸间带着些暧昧，是她的味道。

“今夏，我是谁？”他问。

女人哼哼唧唧，还沉浸在高潮中。面色潮红地闭着眼。

陆绎小小不开心，捏着袁今夏的下巴，逼迫她张开双眼，“我是谁。”

“陆、陆绎……唔～”

得到满意的答案，话音未落，陆绎撞了进去，媚肉层层叠叠绞上来，爽得可怕，这种进入后的第一感……比杀人、破案，更能让他兴奋。

女人欢愉又痛苦的呻吟，更是刺激了陆绎，他架着她的双腿，动得激烈，连带两根铁链晃得异常。

蜜道被撑得厉害，里面似乎被撞成了水腻的肿胀，惹得袁今夏如潮水般此起彼伏地痉挛。

“不要、不要了……啊啊～陆绎！”

鲜红娇嫩的媚肉，被迫翻出穴口，又被挤进去……红润的缝隙被迫开开合合，卖力吞吐着男人的欲望。

“疼……唔～要坏了……”袁今夏热泪滚出来，曲线毕露的身体折在陆绎手中。

排山倒海的快感，让袁今夏不知今夕何夕，甚至忘却了过往云烟，放开身心享受着这场性爱。

陆绎张口咬了下女人的玉团儿，留下明显的咬痕，疼痛让女人的幽道又紧又缩……胀痛的快感，瞬间在他脑海闪电一样。

胯下快速几十下后，陆绎闷哼一声，享受着高潮迭起的包裹。

“小可怜。”

陆绎退出来，却被她依依不舍的收缩弄得很想再来一次。“还要吗？”

女人的蚌柔处，又红又肿，隐藏的花珠充血立着，湿濡的淫液，涌个不停，空虚烧得她神志不清。口中说出来的话，甜腻腻的：“还要……我还要……嗯……唔……好难受……”

陆绎有些担心，药效太强会伤到袁今夏。死者下体撕裂的图片……他可没忘，现代人真会玩，这种伤人的东西，竟然随随便便能买到。

可是，陆绎又有些没吃饱……女人身子莹白如玉，此刻，布满了欢愉后的痕迹，甚至，臀瓣都在微微抽搐。

陆绎喉结动了动，还是……再吃一遍，解药他待会儿再配。反正不是很难。

眼下，女人抽抽噎噎，大开双腿，混乱的酥麻感沿着尾椎骨一路向上蔓延，股间再次被莫名涌出蜜液弄得一片湿滑。

陆绎叹了一口气，低头含住了穴口，时而吮吸、时而噬咬，发出啧啧的水声……

女人身体自发地扭动起来，想要……更多……更多。 

柔媚的啜泣，让陆绎满足。 

房间里的靡靡撞击声又响了起来，女人低低浅浅的吟哦不断，拖曳出满室的迤逦。


End file.
